Crush?
by Aura Sleepless
Summary: This is what happens when I'm waiting for the 3rd Max Ride book, and watching Life With Derek.Starts out as a normal family dinner. PastFic. FangxMax. UPDATED!
1. Crush?

A/N:Never let me watch Life with Derek at 12:30 at night. 

It was a nice warm evening and Jeb suggested they all eat on the deck tonight. 11-year-old Iggy sat at the head of the table, 5-year-old Gazzy around the corner, Jeb across from him, 3-year-old Angel next to Jeb, 8-year-old Nudge across from Angel, 11-year-old Fang next to her, and 11-year-old Max across from him. (A/N: Did I confuse ya?) The first half of dinner went well. During the second half, Gazzy started singing The Macarena.  
"Gazzy, stop it!". Nudge.  
"Never"  
"Jeb, make him stop!", Said Nudge.  
"Work it out yourself", Came Jebs reply.  
"Max, make him stop"  
"Gazzy, stop it!". This time it was Max.  
"Never!", The Gasman replied, and launched into second verse.  
"Gazzy, stop it"  
"No"  
"Now"  
"No"  
"If you don't stop it, i'll crush your wings"  
That silenced him.  
Angel leaned over to Jeb and tugged his shirt a bit.  
"Jeb?", Came her small-yet-strong voice.  
"Yeah sweetie?", Jeb responded, Putting her on his lap.  
"What does 'crush' mean?", She said looking up at him with her big blue eyes.  
"Well, it can mean two things. It can mean crush, like 'Squash'."  
"And"  
"And it can mean crush like you love someone so much you want to marry them when you grow up"  
"Oh. Then..Then..I want Max and Fang to crush!"  
Sadly, Fang was just taking a sip of water, which he A: Spit out. And B: Started choking on.  
Max dumped her whole plate of food out, and went upstairs to bed.  
Gazzy and Iggy went over to help the choking Fang, Nudge went to check on Max, And Jeb got up to do paper work, Leaving Angel to wonder out loud "What'd I do?"

A/N:  
It's my first, please dont be to hard!


	2. Author's Notes

Okay, I would just like to thank everyone for the awsome reveiws!  
I am now officialy working on another chapter!  
Really sorry for the wait, I was in summer camp, and i'm having writers block.

Hopefully, I'll update soon!

-ZuZu 


	3. I always get what I want

A/N: Thank you people for all the reveiws! Cookies to the favers! Gotta hurry, or i'll miss the Harry Potter midnight party I'm going to!

My eyes shot open to the sound of screaming. Huh? What was going on? I tried to remember last night, and last night's dream. Oh yeah, I remember now!  
We stopped at this really expensive hotel in New Mexico, 'cause Angel 'convinced' the Manager that Money and Reservations were totally overrated-but, anyway, back to the matter at hand.

About ten seconds into the screaming, I realized it was less of an Oh-My-God-I'm-Dying-Help-Me Scream, and more of a Oh-My-God-Shut-The-Heck-Up Scream, which calmed me down a bit.  
I swung my feet over the side of the bed-and almost started falling, before I realized I had shared a bunk bed with Nudge last night, and I chose top bunk. I climbed down the ladder and noted that Nudge was not in her bunk, so she was probably the one screaming.

I walked out of 'The Girl's Room', as Nudge had labeled it, and into the main room, only to find my whole Flock (Minus Nudge, who was, in fact the one screaming) covering their ears. Gazzy was singing The Macarena. That made sense, Nudge hated that song. Wow. The last time I heard him sing that song was- "Max, how can you stand this!?", Iggy yelled over the screaming. "Same way you can stand being blind. Loads of practice. Don't worry, I'll shut 'em up"

I walked over to both of them and put one hand below Nudge's wing, and the other below The Gasman's. They both fell silent. "If either of you make anymore noise, I will crush your wings.", I said in the softest voice I could muster. They both shut their mouths, and I loosened my hold on them. Fang, Angel, and Iggy slowly removed their hands from their ears, and Angel walked up to me. "Max?", she said softly. I let go of the other two, and focused on Angel. "Yeah? What's up sweetie?", I said equally as soft to her. "I wanna go out for breakfast." Uh-oh. That was unexpected.

We both new-no, we all new-that it was crucial we stayed hidden. Plus, we had nowhere near enough money to go anywhere. "It's okay Max, we'll be fine. I'll make sure no one remembers they saw us. And you know money won't be a problem." Dang it! She must've read my mind!  
"Erm...If you can get Fang's approval, you've got mine.", I sorta gave in. And don't any of you call me a pushover, it was either I give in of my own free will, or I give in of her free will.

She came back with the dreaded answer of 'Fang said yes'. So Angel pushed our checkout time two hours forward, and we set off in search of a restaurant. As we were leaving, I heared Nudge asking Angel "How do you do that? Max never gives in!" And she responded with "I..Don't know. I don't have to use mind control, she just gives in. It's weird, but cool, 'cause I always get what I want." "Lucky..." I heard Nudge say back.

We ended up finding this nice not-to-fancy place at the end of town, and ate there. About halfway through breakfast, to my horror, Gazzy started singing The Macarena. I immediately reached out and, to avoid another screaming fit, grabbed his wing. I leaned in close to him and reminded him by whispering "Crush?" Meaning "Do you want me to crush your wings?". He was about to respond, when Angel yelled out "No, Max! Don't crush his wi-Er..Him!"

'Ange, I'm not gonna hurt him', I thought to her. "Nevermind.", She said. "You know, you didn't know what 'Crush' ment 'till you were three", Nudge reminded her. "Oh yeah! I remember that night! And I still mean everything I said then. I still want Max and Fang to crush.", Angel (To my horror) replied."Raise your hand if you're with me!" "Raise your hand if you think Angel's phyco!", I retorted.

Slowly, hands came up. I was about to ask who they were siding with, when Iggy said "I'm with Angel on this one" Followed by Nudge's "Sorry Max, I'm with Iggy and Angel." And paired with Gazzy's "No brainer. Angel." Leaving Fang the only one silent. Angel looked at him and nodded 'Yes' and he nodded 'No' and it went on like that for a bit, until Fang gave Angel that 'Fine! Just get out of my head!' look that only Fang could do. Slowly, Fang raised his hand. "Finally! At least someone's with me on this one!", I said, relieved. Then he leaned in close to me, about as close as I had to Gazzy a few minuets ago, and whispered "I'm with Angel". Then he leaned in closer still, and kissed me.

It was amazing, and I didn't care that I was in the middle of a restaurant, or that my whole Flock was watching, or whether I'd regret this later.  
Mid-Kiss, I heard Nudge say "How did you do that?! I've been trying to get them together for like ever!!" And then I heard Angel reply "I already told you, Nudge. I always get what I want."

Fin. 

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'd just like to say thank you for all the support along the way, and Danielle (My BFF), This one's for you! You rock! 


End file.
